User blog:Krayfish/Possible Twin of Loneliness 2 Rework
Okay, so we all know Ahrganot as the one who doesn't have powers. I mentioned in the "Your Inspiration?" blog that I wanted to come close to being an anti-hero. However some parts, especially during the beginning of Twin of Loneliness 2, I unintentionally made him too much like a pushover and and a bit angsty. Not really the approach I was going for. I'll admit, I didn't really like how it turned out after coming back to it much later. But now with some more characters introduced, he's developed more. Personality Generally, Ahrganot has the fatal flaw of being envious. He is jealous of the other GSSOC's powers and is very contempt. Of course, since the Dhragolon are supposed to hide their emotions, he usually can remain calm and collected and speak casually. Now, during Money Cushion, that's when he unleashed it. So here is the big change: After Money Cushion, rather than brooding about himself, instead he loses control and Ahrganot pulls a knife on Sol I Dor threatening to kill him. The GSSOC then exile him for that. (I might have to add more sections to Twin of Loneliness 2 after all.) And of course, we all know he has to come back so the GSSOC regret and go back for him. Well, you might think it's extreme, but it happened to Karrel as well where he attacked an Eteno ship because of influence from Infra. Dark Warriors can cause people to go into rages just through words. It's also to make them much more dangerous. But before I make these major changes, what do you guys think? Dialogue The mission was a success. Umbra was captured, but not without a great cost. Ahrganot clenched his fists as one of Umbra's comments echoed in his head. "Ahrganot, you're useless. Clearly you are the weakest of the GSSOC. You have no special abilities. You are inferior. Everyone else on that team of yours is far more skilled than you." The one that echoed the loudest was, "You know deep down that you were never meant to exist. You are but a mistake in this universe." "Ahrganot?" Sol I Dor questioned. "Is something...wrong?" "No," Ahrganot replied. "Nothing. Let's just get on with the next mission." Sol I Dor could easily tell what Ahrganot was thinking by his wrinkled face and heavy breathing. Ahrganot began breathing harder and harder and much more angrily. "Just tell me. What's going on?" That moment, Umbra's sayings echoed even louder in his head. He began losing control of himself as darkness clouded his mind. Then, he let out a bestial hiss then pulled a dagger to Sol I Dor's juggular. "You think you're more powerful than me?!" Ahrganot shouted. Sol was locked in fear and could not move. He would have never expected that one of his own friends would be doing this. Tholker shouted, "Weischan!" Etah shouted, "Ahrganot, what the hell do you think you're doing?" "You're not so tough! You begged me for help in rescuing that wannabe soldier daughter of yours? You take for granted what I've done!" Ahrganot said. Etah intervened and grabbed Ahrganot by the back of his neck, then tossed him against the wall. Ahrganot quickly got back up on his feet. "What has gotten into you, Ahrganot? Pulling a knife on your comrade!" Ahrganot said in a harsh, condescending tone, "You've all undermined my skills. You keep saving me. Why? Just why? What good am I to the team?" Tholker replied, "We're supposed to save each other! We work together!" "Work together? How? All of you are vastly more powerful than I am! I mean nothing to you guys!" Ahrganot ripped off his patch and threw it to the ground. Everyone was shocked. Etah replied, "You've just betrayed us. I don't even know you anymore. To have threatened your comrade's life? Un...unspeakable. Even for a Dhragolon." After hearing what Etah said, Ahrganot came to his senses. Betrayal. That was something he would never do. He wasn't even sure himself why he did what he just did. "Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. But look, I need a break. It's my brother. He's much like Umbra, with the powers of darkness. I need to...confront him. I must find where he is." Etah said, "Well, you better come back! We need you on these missions," Ahrganot made his way to the escape pods and deployed to a nearby, abandoned mining colony named Vitam II. Tholker said, "Hmph. I always thought the Dhragolon suppressed their emotions just to be all prim and proper. I guess there's a real reason for it now..." Category:Blog posts